


Supernatural 178-198

by OliviaLourde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing on, this picks up in the season of the Leviathans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural 178-198

_(Sophia thinks Castiel is dead. Sam is feeling particularly vulnerable, and their sexual and romantic tension has hit a new peak. Sam casually walks up to Sophia, pushing her up against the wall. She slides her hand up to his cheek, and he leans down, kissing her.)_

Sophia: To what do I owe this moment in time?

Sam: Nothing. Just felt like checking in.

_(Sam walks away from Sophia, leaving her bewildered, but mildly excited.)_

_(A few days later, a close call arouses the two of them to the point of a full on make out session.)_

Sam: We should stop meeting like this.

Sophia: If it makes you happy.

Sam: It doesn’t.

Sophia: What does?

Sam: This.

_(He picks her up, slamming her against the wall. His mouth nearly engulfs hers, and she clamps her hands against his back, digging her nails in. They begin to paw at each other, but the sound of Dean arriving forces them to separate.)_

_(Sophia and Dean are in the car before visiting Emanuel. They are loaded up with weapons. Dean stops and looks at Sophia.)_

Dean: Can you do that thing where you go invisible? If things go bad, I need an ace in the hole.

Sophia: Yeah. You’ll be the only one who can see me, so be careful what you do and say.

_(They get out, and Dean walks up to the door, ringing the doorbell. A guy opens the door, and it’s immediately clear that he only sees Dean. When the guy reveals himself as a demon, Sophia steps forward, but Dean doesn’t hesitate. As the body rolls down, Sophia and Dean turn around to see “Emanuel”… But it’s Castiel. Dean can’t stop himself from looking at Sophia, who’s face has gone completely white, and her eyes are purple.)_

Sophia _(labored whisper)_ : … What?!

_(Dean puts a hand out, and Sophia stops. They go inside, and Castiel goes to his “wife”, and it takes every ounce of control Sophia has to stop herself. Dean stands in front of Sophia, gripping her jacket.)_

Dean _(under his breath to Sophia)_ : Don’t, Sophia.

Emanuel: Thank God you’re unhurt.

_(He puts his arms around his wife, kissing her. Sophia’s magic blows up a lamp, leaving it in pieces on the floor. Dean tries not to let on that he is yanking her jacket. Her eyes are filled with tears, and glowing purple.)_

Emanuel: Thank you for your help with that… it was a demon, yes?

Dean: Yeah. It’s no problem. I’m here to see you, actually. I heard that you’re a healer, and you’re the real deal.

Emanuel: …Yes. I can do that. What is your ailment?

Dean: Well, it’s not me. It’s my brother, Sam. He’s… he’s in a battle of evil.

Emanuel: I can help with that as well.

_(Castiel is in the car, waiting for them. Dean is pretending he is on his phone, but he is talking to Sophia, who is still only visible to him.)_

Sophia: What did we even just walk into, Dean?

Dean: Look, this is a fragile situation, Sophia. He can fix Sam. He obviously doesn’t remember who we are. What if he sees you, and his memory comes back? He could disappear, and Sam will be in worse shape than before this.

Sophia: I can’t… I don’t want him to see me, Dean. NOTHING good can come of it right now. I’ll be with you, but I’m staying hidden.

 

_(The three of them are in the car. Sophia, still only visible to Dean, is crying in the backseat. “Emanuel” can sense her presence, but little else.)_

Castiel/Emanuel: There’s someone else here with us. It’s a female. I’m getting feelings of sadness, devastation. She’s heart broken and crying. Why can’t I see her? Why is she so sad?

_(Dean doesn’t know what to do. Sophia freezes, still crying.)_

Dean: There’s no one here with us, Emanuel. It’s just the two of us.

_(Emanuel seems to accept this, but he can still feel another presence. Sophia continues crying.)_

_(Dean stops at a gas station, presumably to grab provisions. He shifts his eyes to the backseat, but Sophia is gone.)_

Dean: You want anything? I’m gonna grab something to eat.

Emanuel: I’m fine. She’s gone now.

Dean: Who?

Emanuel: The female that I can’t see. She left us about 80 miles ago.

Dean: Good to know. Just sit tight.

_(Dean goes inside, pulling out his phone. Sophia answers.)_

Sophia: I’m sorry, Dean. Are you fine with him?

Dean: He sensed that you left. Where are you?

Sophia: I’m back with Sam. He’s not doing so well, Dean. Hurry. Get Castiel here. Once he fixes Sam, we can tell him everything.

Dean: I’m still on the fence about that, Sophia. But we’ll be there soon. We’re about 2 hours out.

Sophia: Just get here.

 

_(Castiel, after being told that he is Castiel, and not Emanuel, sees Sophia exit the mental institution and is confronted with more demons than she can handle herself. Castiel recognizes her instantly.)_

Castiel: I know her…

Dean: I should hope so. She’s your REAL wife.

Castiel _(softly)_ : Sophia…

_(He walks over to them, smiting them each one by one, and Sophia’s face is one of shock and pure awe. Tears are pouring down both of their faces.)_

Sophia: Castiel?

_(Castiel takes her by the waist, kissing his wife for the first time in months. They appear by Dean and Meg.)_

Castiel: Sophia, you were the girl in the car with us. It was you. You were there all along. You were hysterically crying. It must have been awful for you.

_(He puts a hand up to her cheek, looking deep into her eyes.)_

Sophia: Dean, we need to borrow your car for a while.

_(Without waiting for a response, she takes his keys, locking herself and Castiel in the backseat. Dean and Meg wait a short distance away while they have sex for the first time in months.)_

Meg: Anyone find it entertaining that she tells us to hurry up and get to Sam, but then has no problem taking an hour or two to bang her cherub?

Dean: Leave her alone, Meg. You don’t know how hard it was for her to see Cas like that.

Meg: And you do?

_(Dean is quiet, because the pain of seeing Castiel, and Sophia’s pain as well, is almost too much to bear. Dean is incredibly conflicted in that moment. Meanwhile, Sophia and Castiel have just finished. Sophia is kissing Castiel gently on the mouth.)_

Sophia: I’m so glad we found you, my love. I was beginning to think you were lost to me forever.

Castiel: I knew something was missing. Someone was missing… you. I kept searching for you even though I had no idea that it was you I was searching for… I feel complete again, Sophia. You have always made me whole.

Sophia: We don’t have a lot of time, Cass. It’s Sam. He’s- it’s awful.

Castiel: This is my fault. I can’t believe I did something like this. I have to fix him, Sophia.

Sophia: Come with me.

_(They go inside with Dean and Meg. Meg stands watch while Sophia takes Sam’s hand, channeling all her power and light into him. Castiel touches him, but realizes he is too far gone. Dean is distraught.)_

Castiel: This isn’t something I can fix. Unless-

_(Castiel begins to draw Sam’s illness into himself. Sophia looks at him.)_

Sophia: Cas, no!

_(Too late. Castiel backs against the wall, now seeing Lucifer while Sam sees his brother and Sophia.)_

Sam: Sophia? Dean?

_(Sophia takes Sam’s face in her hands, trying to calm and focus him. He is completely lucid.)_

Sophia: Who else is in this room, Sammy?

Sam: You. Dean. Me. Cass. Meg is outside.

_(Sophia takes Castiel by the hands as he backs into the wall. She slides her hands up to his face.)_

Sophia: Tell me who you see, baby.

Castiel: Lucifer.

_(Everyone is silent as they come to terms with what’s happened. Sophia begins to cry.)_

Sophia: Why would you do this, Castiel? We need you!

Dean: We have to go.

Sophia: No, YOU have to go. I can’t let him stay here alone.

Sam: She’s right, Dean. _(to Sophia)_ Stay with Cass.

Dean: Sam, we need her.

Sam: No, Dean. HE needs her.

Dean: The same guy that did that to you? He made his choices, Sam, we shouldn’t have to suffer for them!

Sam: You don’t get it. You were there, Dean, you watched them promise themselves to each other, literally, for eternity. Her job isn’t to protect us anymore, it’s to protect him. It doesn’t matter what he did to me. When it’s her choice, she chooses him. It’s her choice right now.

_(Dean is silent, because he is forced to actually face for the first time that he and Sophia are no longer really together.)_

_(Sophia awakens in Purgatory, strapped down to a tree tightly with dark figures surrounding her. A familiar monster from her past appears as Castiel, smiling malevolently at her with a knife.)_

Sophia: You’re not Castiel.

Valac: But don’t I look good?

Sophia: I would recognize you anywhere, Valac.

Valac: Your memory serves you well. I thought you would have forgotten me. I know I didn’t forget you.

_(He rolls up his sleeve to reveal a brand she had left on him before sending him to Purgatory.)_

Sophia: Could I be so conceited to think that you’re only here for me, darling?

Valac: I’d hate to give you the satisfaction. But I will tell you this: I am so glad that angel husband of yours tossed you to the wolves when you two landed here.

_(Sophia’s sense of humor vanishes.)_

Sophia: Either kill me or let me out of this.

Valac: Oh, I’m going to let you out. Eventually.

_(Sophia looks uncomfortable. She strains against the ropes holding her.)_

_(Sophia, who has just broken free, finally kills Valac, who has tortured her as Castiel for months, and makes a run for a portal out of Purgatory. Covered in bruises, cuts, sweat, and blood, her own and the blood of others, she finds her way back home. No one is anywhere to be found, so she heads to Europe, where she stays until one day, Dean calls her. She comes instantly, and their reunion is not joyful, though they do hug each other. She also hugs Sam.)_

Sophia: Where is he, Dean? You know I came for the angel.

Dean: He didn’t make it out, Sophia. I’m so sorry. I really am, all right? I tried to bring him back with me, but he… he slipped out of my hands. I’m so sorry.

_(Dean becomes frightened, as something changes in Sophia. Her eyes become dead, glittery, and she smiles macabrely.)_

Sophia: Didn’t make it, huh? I guess it’s fitting, isn’t it? He threw me to the damn wolves pretty quick. None of you even came looking for me.

Sam: Wow, Dean. And you give me flack for not looking for you.

Sophia: You didn’t look for me, either, Sam. None of you came looking for me. You all just left me to rot and die. Do you know what happened to me? Do you even want to?

Dean: I don’t, Sophia. Please.

Sophia: I was captured by a demon I’d sent to Purgatory years ago. Valac. He had some choice words and tortures planned out for me. He thought it would add to the theatrics, so he did it all as Castiel, down to the voice. So for nine months, while I prayed to my angel to come for me, or for my so-called “best friends” to do me a solid, a demon who took on my Castiel’s appearance tortured me.

_(Sam and Dean wince in pain at her story.)_

Dean: How did you get back, Sophia?

Sophia: I broke out, killed Valac again, and then spent the rest of the time looking for you guys. My favorite part of it all is that while I was stabbing Valac to death, he still had Castiel’s appearance. He even had Cass’ look of pain when I stabbed him. So, the final torture, and finale of the whole thing, was actually me, killing the demon who looked like my angel. I ran. One day, I found a portal, and I just took it. I didn’t know if I’d ever find one again. When I got back here, I searched for all of you. You were all gone. So I went to Europe to see my mother. When you called, I thought you were all dead. I was mourning you all.

Dean: I’m sorry, Sophia. We should have found you. We looked-

Sophia: I was tied to the same tree for nine months, Dean- how hard you look?

 

_(When the “auction” goes sideways, Sophia is less than thrilled.)_

Sophia: Great. How are we supposed to find the Trans now?

Sam: I guess we have to let them go for now.

Sophia: And if they get killed, Sam, how much sleep do we get to lose because we couldn’t protect them?

Dean: We did the best we could, Sophia.

Sophia: Just like you did the best you could dragging Castiel out of Purgatory?

Sam: That’s not really fair, Sophia-

Sophia: You really think you have the right to say anything, Sam?

_(Sophia’s eyes darken, and both brothers feel pressure on them, and then pain.)_

Dean: Sophia, don’t do this.

_(Sam begins to bleed. Sophia lifts him up, her strength and lack of empathy overpowering.)_

Sam: Sophia, please.

Sophia: You didn’t even look for us, Sam. Didn’t… Even… Look…

_(Dean reaches out for her, pulling her into his arms just in the nick of time. Sam falls to the ground, bleeding and almost dead. Dean kisses Sophia, and the environment around them returns to normal. She throws Dean away from her.)_

Dean: Sophia-

Sophia: Stay away from me.

_(She disappears. Dean runs over to Sam, who is almost dead.)_

 

_(Castiel has reappeared to Dean and Sam. He is freshly cleaned and looks like his old self, even almost smiling. Suddenly, the door to the motel room is blown off its hinges, and Sophia is staring at Castiel as if she’s seen a ghost. She looks feverish, and seems to be sweating a little bit. Her eyes are glittering, and she has the shakes. Castiel comes to her, but doesn’t touch her.)_

Castiel: Sophia. I knew you’d come as soon as you could.

Sophia: I thought you were dead.

Castiel: I wished I was. I’m sorry I sent you away. I didn’t want you to get hurt; Leviathan were hunting me the second we arrived. Purgatory is the one place where you are vulnerable, Sophia. I couldn’t have them hurt you.

_(Sophia scoffs incredulously. The sky outside begins to darken unnaturally. Sam and Dean look at each other uneasily.)_

Sophia: I was tortured every day, Castiel. When you sent me away, I was captured by Valac. You remember Valac: he liked torture. A lot. He had the perfect revenge planned out for me. He tortured me by appearing as you while he physically tortured me.

Castiel: Oh, my God. Sophia. I am so sorry. Still, it seems that even in your weakened state, you kept yourself together quite well. You must be stronger than even I imagined.

_(Sam and Dean look at each other, then at Sophia, who is incredulous and pained. She puts one hand up to the threshold of the door to keep herself steady, though no one seems to notice that she can barely stand. Wind whips around her, a storm beginning to brew.)_

Sophia: You didn’t even look for me. None of you did. Why didn’t you look for me, Castiel?! I needed you. I called for you, I prayed to you!

Castiel: Sophia, I never thought-

Sophia: Yeah, none of you thought about me even once. Dean went running for the nearest portal with a vampire, you sent me away, and Sam didn’t even look for any of us! You all just forgot about me and left me to rot in Purgatory! The one time I actually need your help, the three of you throw me to wolves!

_(There is a violent thunderclap, and wind starts to howl outside. Sophia shifts, trying to keep herself under control, but she is failing. Castiel is startled at her violent outburst. Sam tries to calm her down.)_

Sam: Sophia. Please.

Sophia: I will deal with you in a moment, Sam.

Dean: Sophia, the last time we saw each other, you almost killed Sammy. You come near him again, I’m gonna take that as a threat, and I’m gonna have to hurt you. Understand?

_(Sophia laughs, but it has no humor. Any and all humor or personality she had is now destroyed. Her smile is no longer magnetic and comforting, her eyes are empty, and her hands shake.)_

Sophia: I’d love to see you try, Dean. You know the atrocities I’m capable of now. You want that to happen to you or Sam? Try me. You’ll lose.

_(The storm outside intensifies into a tornado in the distance. Sophia seems unaffected by it, and Sam and Dean look uncomfortable. Castiel looks confused.)_

Castiel: I’m sensing hostility between you. What am I missing?

_(Dean looks pained.)_

Dean: When I got back, I called Sophia in Europe to come home. Cass, I’m sorry, but what Purgatory spat back out, there isn’t much left of the old Sophia. I thought you were dead. When I told her, she- Sophia.

Sophia: Shut. Up. Dean.

_(The storm outside intensifies into an EF-5 under the pressure of Sophia’s power and magic. Lightning flashes and rain pours in buckets outside. Sam gets nervous, and Dean glares at Sophia. She is sweating and laboring keep her magic under control and to keep herself standing. They notice and look at each other, confused.)_

Castiel: What?

Sam: Sophia went insane, Cass. She went on her own personal burning of Atlanta to burn Crowley once and for all. She turned into a homicidal maniac. She murdered anyone who stood in her path to Crowley. She actually almost succeeded. He got desperate. He offered to release Kevin Tran if we could call off Sophia. We almost stopped her, too.

Castiel: What happened?

Dean: She almost killed Sammy, Cass. She almost gutted him like a fish.

Sophia: Bastard should never have been in my path. I told you both to steer clear!

_(The storm seems to be right outside the door, yet no wind, rain, or debris flies into the room.)_

Dean: Innocent people died, Sophia! You killed them, just like you almost killed Sam!

_(Castiel looks forlorn and crestfallen.)_

Castiel: I didn’t work fast enough.

Sam: What?

Castiel: Before we wound up in Purgatory, I was healing Sophia. I did it mostly while she was asleep to spare her any pain. I was taking pieces of her soul and putting them back together piece by piece. I had so far to go. There was almost nothing of her left. I’m so sorry.

Sophia: Yeah, well, there’s nothing left of me now, Castiel.

Castiel: Do you still love me? Does it give you pause to ponder saying no?

Sophia: I still love you, Cass. But you abandoned me. You didn’t even look for me. You betrayed me!

Castiel: Then there is something left deep inside of you. Let me feel it.

_(Without waiting for her consent, he takes her by the arm, but recoils when he touches her skin.)_

Sophia: What?

Castiel: Sophia, you’re burning up. You’re sick… You shouldn’t be sick. Sophia?

_(Castiel catches her mid-swoon. As he looks down at her, he notices she has the chills and is shivering. He picks her up in his arms like a doll, carrying her to the bed. The storm outside dissipates, and the regular weather resumes.)_

Sophia: I don’t feel so good.

Castiel: When did this start?

Sophia: After I got back. I get dizzy spells. I sweat all the time. I can’t sleep. My brain races constantly. I can’t keep anything down. Sometimes, I hallucinate.

Dean: What’s wrong with her, Cass? She isn’t supposed to be able to get sick. She’s immortal.

Castiel: Not by anything human. She must have picked this up in Purgatory. Those are the only illnesses she could have contracted. When her kind was engineered, Purgatory didn’t exist yet.

Sam: What?! There’s disease in Purgatory?!

Castiel: There is. Sophia must have picked it up there. I’m so sorry, Sophia. This is all my fault.

Sophia: You bet your feathery ass it is. I can’t believe you, Cass. How could you do this?

Castiel: I…

Dean: Cass. Outside.

_(Castiel follows Dean outside while Sam gets Sophia a cold wash cloth. Dean is considerably enraged.)_

Castiel: I had no idea this would happen, Dean. If I had known-

Dean: Shut up. Seriously, shut up. You know, I really thought you two being together was the best thing for everyone. Now, I’m starting to think you just don’t even care about her.

Castiel: You obviously still care for her very much, Dean.

Dean: Gee, Cass, is it that obvious?

Castiel: Maybe if you had shown that while you were actually together, you could have worked things out with her. Like you, I thought that not interfering between you was best. I even rescued you from Hell to bring you two back together.

Dean: Why didn’t you trust Sophia to fight with you?

Castiel: Why didn’t you? Sophia told me you and Sam always treated her like a damsel in distress. This was different. I knew she could die in Purgatory. I thought I was sending her somewhere that would keep her safe. I was clearly very wrong.

_(Dean comes close to Castiel, his voice low and murderous.)_

Dean: If anything happens to her, Cass, so help you God, I will kill you myself. I don’t care what that means, I don’t even care if they bring you back after I do it. Fix this. It’s on you. You should never have sent her away. The one time Sophia needs protecting… She could die, Cas. She almost killed my brother in cold blood.

_(Dean walks back into the motel room, and he looks at Sophia. He looks down at her, touching her forehead. He jerks his hand back as Castiel is standing in the doorway.)_

Dean: She’s really burning up?

Sam: Last temp was 112. What do we do, Cass?

_(Castiel sits down, putting a hand on her forehead. She falls asleep, still shivering. A warm light emanates, and she sighs.)_

Castiel: She’ll sleep for now. I have to get her some things. She also needs to eat and hydrate. I think she was trying to starve her illness. I’ll be back.

_(Castiel disappears. Sam and Dean look at each other.)_

Sam: Do you think her being sick had anything to do with her going Rambo on everything?

Dean: I wouldn’t rule it out.

Sophia: It didn’t.

_(Her eyes are still closed and her voice sounds far away and weak. Sam takes her hand, but she pulls away.)_

Sam: Sophia?

Sophia: Don’t touch me.

_(Castiel returns, and goes to her bedside. He props her up in his arms gently, lovingly. He has her drink a potion. She forces her eyes open and looks up at him.)_

Castiel: Drink it, please, love.

_(She drinks it.)_

Sophia: You went to see my mother.

Castiel: I took full responsibility. Sophia, please. I need to get you well now. I neglected you for too long and this is all my fault. I’m going to fix it. I promise.

Sophia: You’re getting to be bad for business, angel.

Castiel: What?

Sophia: I don’t regret it. I saw your wings from a mile away. I’d do it again, Castiel, I would.

_(She drifts back into sleep, and Castiel squeezes her hand. Dean leaves to go get her food.)_

_(Sophia is sitting up now, looking a little better. She eats the food Dean hands her slowly, as if chewing is difficult.)_

Dean: How are you feeling now, Sophia?

Sophia: Like someone’s slamming a car door into my head. I need to hunt down Crowley. Find Crowley, and we can end this whole thing. He’s the one who led Castiel astray.

Dean: Sophia, I don’t know how to say this to you gently: Cass made his own decisions.

Sophia: Think about it, Dean: what angel would finally have things going his way, have the girl he’s loved for years, and basically do as he pleases, just to throw it away on a fool’s chance at opening up Purgatory? He and I were making plans, Dean.

Dean: I’m just saying, he made the decision to go through with this. Crowley didn’t force him to do it.

Sophia: Forget it.

_(Sophia tries to get up, but she is too weak. Castiel re-enters, and she avoids his gaze. Dean retreats to the other end of the room while Castiel sits down on the bed with her.)_

Castiel: There’s something that’s been plaguing me, Sophia.

_(She looks up at him.)_

Sophia: What?

Castiel: We are supposed to have a connection because we’ve exchanged blood. Why didn’t you call for me that way?

Sophia: Because I… I turned it off, Castiel. I couldn’t talk to you after everything you did. I was-am heartbroken, Castiel.

Castiel: How can I make this right?

Sophia: Stop doing this to me, Castiel. I stayed by your side and protected you from everything when you were sick. I’ve always been loyal to you. I bonded to you. Ever since then, I feel as if we’ve spent less time together than before we did. We lived together once, Castiel. It was paradise. You can’t save everyone.

Castiel: I need to try now, Sophia. I’ve made such a mess, I need to clean it up.

Sophia: This isn’t a mess you can just clean up, Castiel. It’s going to take time.

Castiel: I know.

Sophia: Where do I figure into all these new plans you’ve made without me, Castiel? Were you even going to talk to me about it? I thought that was the point of the bonding ritual- which was YOUR idea. YOU asked me for it. You told me you wanted to be with me forever. Then you walked away from it all and disappeared. I searched everywhere for you.

Castiel: I know, Sophia, and I am so sorry. I love you.

Sophia: It’s not enough, Castiel.

 

_(Sam and Dean wake up in the cabin. Sophia is gone, and Castiel is outside.)_

Dean: Sophia?

Castiel: She’s gone.

Sam: Gone? How?

Castiel: I don’t know. I came outside, and when I came back, the bed was empty. I looked everywhere.

Sam: I’ll try to track her phone.

_(Sam goes inside, and Dean and Castiel follow.)_

Dean: Anything?

Sam: No. It’s either off or she tossed it.

Castiel: I’ll find her. She shouldn’t be by herself until she’s fully healed.

_(He’s gone.)_

 

_(Sophia is in the walk-in fridge at her menial food service job, pulling out some product. Castiel appears next to her. She is startled.)_

Sophia: What are you doing here?

Castiel: Talk to me, please, Sophia. What are you doing here?

Sophia: I need time and space, Castiel. I need to be alone. I can’t do that with the never-ending clown car that is Sam and Dean. I need space from you, too.

_(Castiel looks heartbroken.)_

Castiel: But we get through everything together.

Sophia: Yeah, well, this time, I have to get through this myself. On my own. Completely solo, Castiel.

Castiel: But we need you. There’s still a fight to be had, Sophia. It’s not over just because you walked away.

Sophia: It is for me… For now. Goodbye, Castiel.

Castiel: Sophia.

Sophia: I said goodbye!

_(She exits the walk-in, and Castiel is heartbroken all over again. Tears escape his eyes, and he wipes them with the back of his hand. Outside, Sophia is doing the same.)_

 

_(Castiel has been following Sophia around invisibly, though he speaks to her at times. She can’t see or hear him, but he can move things around as if he were ghost. She hears his voice as a muffled mumble in her ears, and only because she senses his presence. She has become emotionally unstable, drinking heavily, and taking pills to try and numb the emotional pain she feels, which has manifested into physical pain.)_

Castiel: Sophia, you have to stop drinking. I don’t want you to get hurt. Please, Sophia.

_(Sophia slows the car down, stopping completely, putting the car in park and cutting the engine. She sits in silence for a while as Castiel waits for her.)_

Castiel: Sophia? What is it, love? Are you all right? Sophia?

Sophia: I know you think I don’t know you’re there because you’re invisible. But I can always feel you when you’re near, Castiel. I know your aura. It’s how I know that we belong together. Even before we bonded, I could always feel you. And yes, I know you were there those times I was in the shower.

_(Castiel looks guilty, looking up at her.)_

Castiel: Oops.

Sophia: But here’s the best secret of all, Castiel- you’re not invisible to me because YOU choose it. You’re invisible to me because I choose it. I’M the one shutting YOU out.

_(Castiel is shocked. He begins to rustle things around her, creating wind in an enclosed car.)_

Castiel: Sophia, please. See me. I need you to see me, darling. Sophia, notice me.

Sophia: I tried so hard, Cass. I tried to ignore you. I tried to erase you. I tried to sever the bond between us. I tried fall out of love with you, and I just can’t stop loving you. I tried to make you go away, I tried to hate you. I had so much anger. I wanted to hate you so much that I tried to destroy us. Everything hurts, Castiel. Just the thought of you hurts me, and yet I can’t stop. I think about you every minute of every day, and I can’t stop loving you.

_(She is sobbing hysterically. Castiel is reaching out for her, but cannot touch her.)_

Castiel: Sophia, please. I need to touch you. Sophia.

Sophia: I couldn’t do it, Cass. I wanted to hate you so badly. But I don’t. Every day without you is agony. It hurts to love you this much and yet to have so much anger towards you. I hate it. I hate all of it, Castiel. I hate that you can do this to me, and that you can hurt me so badly. I can’t stop loving you, Cass, and it drives me literally mad… I shut you out because I was so broken and my heart hurt so badly. But I can always feel you, and it’s been the biggest comfort. You never left me. You didn’t give up on us. You’re still here.

Castiel: Sophia, look at me! Please!

_(Sophia looks up, seeing Castiel for the first time in months. Tears pour down both of their faces, and she grips his face in her hands. She can’t help it; she loves him too much. He kisses her, and the area around them turns into a romantic, candlelit room. He looks around them and laughs.)_

Sophia: Was that you?

Castiel: Yes. I am so sorry, Sophia. For all of it. For everything I’ve done to you. I love you. I do.

Sophia: I know. You’ve been here almost the whole time.

Castiel: I could never leave you alone. We don’t know if your illness will come back, and someone could hurt you.

Sophia: Always my protector.


End file.
